got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Eyes On
Eyes On (Hangul: 눈이가요) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the fifth track from their fourth mini album MAD. It also appears on their first repackage album MAD: Winter Edition as the eighth track. Audio Spotify lyrics|Youngjae|YJ}}/ 그 누구보다 난 lyrics|Youngjae|YJ}}/ 믿을만한 남자니까 그냥 전부 다 좋아 Hey lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 그 누구보다 난 lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 믿을만한 남자니까 lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 쉽게 멈추지 않아 이 떨림이 lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 지금 네가 내 앞에 서 있으니 lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 이 순간이 너무 좋아 lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 이 순간이 나는 너무 좋아 lyrics|Jinyoung|JY}}/ 그 누구보다 난 lyrics|Jinyoung|JY}}/ 믿을만한 남자니까 |Rom = lyrics|Youngjae|YJ}}/ geu nuguboda nan lyrics|Youngjae|YJ}}/ mideulmanhan namjanikka geunyang jeonbu da joha Hey lyrics|JB|JB}}/ geu nuguboda nan lyrics|JB|JB}}/ mideulmanhan namjanikka lyrics|JB|JB}}/ swipge meomchuji anha i tteollimi lyrics|JB|JB}}/ jigeum nega nae ape seo isseuni lyrics|JB|JB}}/ i sungani neomu joha lyrics|JB|JB}}/ i sungani naneun neomu joha lyrics|Jinyoung|JY}}/ geu nuguboda nan lyrics|Jinyoung|JY}}/ mideulmanhan namjanikka |Eng = I’ve never seen someone like you You’re like a walking art work Oh my oh my oh my god The sky seems to be a song I like your fair baby-like cheeks And your nose thats seems to glide, I like it oh yeah I’m only focused on you Just a little plump you’re too beautiful I’m really curious about how it might be to touch you When you laugh and i pinch your cheeks, I wanna see it – I can’t stand it anymore my girl Eyes on you, my eyes keep going to you My eyes keep going to her cheeks Don’t worry, don’t be frightened Trust me more than anyone Because I’m a man Eyes on you, my eyes keep going to you How can you be so beautiful Look at me, give me a smile 1 2 3 action Hey hey yeah hey hey hey Eyes on you By nature I’m not an easy man But how come I only look at you No way no way lose my mind My mind has become blank I like the way you look at me I like your small lips too I just like everything about you Hey! I’m slowly falling for you Oh you’re a woman who’s like a blackhole You’re on my mind all day With that pretty face you smile at me I can’t endure it anymore my girl Eyes on you, my eyes keep going to you My eyes keep going to her cheeks Don’t worry, don’t be frightened Trust me more than anyone Because I’m a man Eyes on you, my eyes keep going to you How can you be so beautiful Look at me, give me a smile 1 2 3 action Hey hey yeah hey hey hey One more time baby Hey hey yeah hey hey hey GOT7 It’s not easy to stop this wavering Now that you’re standing right in front of me I really like this moment I really like this moment It’s not easy to stop this wavering Now that you’re standing right in front of me I really like this moment I really like this moment Eyes on you, my eyes keep going to you My eyes keep going to her cheeks Don’t worry, don’t be frightened Trust me more than anyone Because I’m a man Eyes on you, my eyes keep going to you How can you be so beautiful Look at me, give me a smile 1 2 3 action Hey hey yeah hey hey hey Eyes on you }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:MAD Category:MAD: Winter Edition Category:Discography Category:Songs